A Tale of Blood, Barbed-wire, Rain and Hearts
by Scorpiodragoncherry
Summary: I'm writing an Apocalypse story and i'm now accepting OC's! So if you want your OC in my story include the information that's in the first chapter, Thanks! This is a love/war story about the world being divided into districts (Much like the HG) and Divided by metal gates and barbed wire. All characters included!
1. Chapter 1- School

Mia Got out her blue ipod and began to search through un-read texts from her friends.

**KYLE: COULD BE WORSE. THEY COULD HAVE KILLED US A LONG TIME AGO. BESIDES, IF ANYONE WOULD DIE FIRST IT WOULD BE FATASS.**

She sighed and rolled her eyes. '_Dying? Really Kyle_?' She turned of the ipod with a 'click,' looking at the old bust stop sign. It was rusted, with two bullet holes and the bottom wrapped in thick barbed wire. Dried blood was on the barbs and the thin wires. She narrowed her eyes and kept walking. Sure, Kalel would be at school if she wasn't convincing her mom and dad to let her stay home, and the Drones would only be on border patrol. "Who _won't _be at school? Probably Craig and Clyde… They'll somehow convince Tweek to ditch but he'll start spazzing."

She mimicked putting a gun to her head. "I want to, but that's a weakness… And besides, If I do, it will be World War four between Stan and Craig- and then Kalel will bring me back to life and kill me for making her boyfriend upset… Wait, are they dating?" She shrugged and looked at the school. It wasn't bright anymore. Ashes rained from the sky and she saw Drones shredding trees. Smog covered the distance and Mia's eyes widened. Red lasers focused on trees before blowing them away. "What went wrong…" She asked herself, but it really didn't come out as an answer. There was someone walking up to her. Mia tilted her head to see Raven smiling at her. "Hey," Mia chirped slightly, turning back to look at the sight. "Sup?"

A breeze blew in the musty air, causing them to cough. "I wish it was sunnier…" Raven said, looking at the charcoal sky. Mia nodded.

"Bye the way, have you seen Kalel yet?" Mia said, adjusting her light-aqua hat. It had a dark blue puff ball at the top and two strings with dark blue puffballs. Raven shook her head, her long black hair falling in her face. "Hmm..." Mia murmured, and looked at her ipod.

**KALEL: I'M COMING! JUST DON'T HOLD UP ON ME.**

"Should we go in then?" Raven asked, moving the hair out of her face.

Mia nodded. She opened the brown doors and looked at the peeling wallpaper. Spray paint and graffiti covered the walls and mirrors in the broken-tile bathrooms. She gulped and bit the inside of her cheek. "Well it doesn't look any worse…" She said, giving her friend a small laugh while she looked at Mia with Worry.


	2. Chapter 2- Ditching?

Chapter 2

Mia and Raven spun around the corner, careful not to step on debris, and walked into 's classroom. Raven adjusted her brown headband.

Kalel ran in behind them, her flowy grey top hanging loosely. "Weapon holders. I'm surprised they haven't made you take them off yet." Mia smirked.

Kalel nodded "They can't make me," She said, flipping her bangs. "Their mine."

Emerald's green eyes looked over at them. "We should protest," She said, Standing up. "If anyone is going to lead it, I will." Mia shook her head. "What about the Drones, Emmy? If we protested against the war, we'd be captured and _then _they would explode our houses." 'Wow, now I sound like Kyle.' She thought, sighing.

Kalel shrugged, sitting beside Mia and Raven. "We could go to the bus stop post? I mean, we throw rocks at the electric fence when we're bored."

Somebody came into the classroom. "That's what you sissy girls think. All you do there anyway is talk about feelings or something. Pussies. That spot is _mine." _Raven glared at him. "Shut up Cartman!" Kyle said, hitting him on the back of the head. "Your parents made you come here too?" He asked them, sitting beside Stan's empty desk. Kalel sighed. "Yep." Emerald face-palmed, "Right." She said, looking at the 25 Math equations that the teacher left on the board. Cartman groaned and glared at Kyle. "Stupid ginger Jew!" he seethed, throwing the textbook against the board.

Mia rolled her eyes as Kalel and Emerald started doing the incredibly boring assignment. Pretty soon, Stan opened the door, running to sit beside Kyle. Kalel's head snapped up and Mia smirked. "Hey Stan." She said, smiling brightly. "Hey Kalel." He said happily before a depressed look crossed his face. Emerald looked back at him. "Where's Kenny?" She asked. Stan sighed. "He accidently got stuck in the tree and the Drones shot him! I tried to save him but… They killed Kenny!"

Everything was quiet for a while. Mia turned back and wrote down an answer when a loud cry of, "YOU BASTARDS!" echoed loudly across the room. Everyone gave Kyle an un-amused look, but he was already working on the 4th paragraph. "I'm not doing this!" Mia said, standing up. "They can't just LEAVE us here and expect us to do homework!" She sighed, looking at the questions. "It's bullshit! Math is too hard!" Cartman said, walking out of the room. Mia shook her head. "I'd leave, but then I'd be even more bored. A rebellion sounds like a great idea right about now…"

**Hoped you guys like Chapter 2- Next chapter will include NEW OC's :) **


	3. Chapter 3- My OC!

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this! I'm updating more, sorry if I haven't been on :( But I'm sadly no longer accepting OC's, I have about 7 now! Thanks you all SO much for the comments, I love hearing them!**

**I suppose I should tell you about my OC, Mia XD**

Name: Mia Skiriay

Age: 13 (it's an older one- like your OC's right now because of the Apocalypse)

Grade: 8

Birthday: November 21

Gender: Female

Religion: None, 'If there was a god, why the hell would he do this?'

Race/ skin color :Caucasian, light tan

Personality: Brave, fearless, confident, loyal, trustworthy and keeps any secret.

She claims to not be afraid of anything, except that she has Clotoptrophobia and Spectrophobia (Fear of moonlight reflecting off mirrors, and broken mirrors)

Eye color: Amber-orange

Hair color/style: Dark brown with sidebangs that cover the corner of her left eye. Her hair is always in a ponytail, but she sometimes takes it out in the rain.

Sexuality: Straight

Love/crush (Why?): None- she believes love is a weakness. But if she had to pick? Craig, because she admires him and the way he flips people off, If he talks to her she blushes slightly but tries to hide it by sticking her tongue out. She turns her music on louder when she's uncomfortable.

Weapon: Black crossbow with red-laser target

Style:

Summer: Circular Black-rope Jade necklace, Blue T-shirt with black fingerless gloves, Turquoise headphones around her neck, Black shorts, Blue converse.

Winter: Her necklace, black long-sleeve shirt with thumbholes, black skinny jeans, her headphones, and brown combat boots.

Family: Her mom, Ciarra, and her younger twin brothers, Damien and Mitchell

History: Her father died when she was 9, killed in the army by black drones, her father secretly taught her Archery with a bow and arrow, and a Crossbow. She has perfect aim, and a way of telling when people are lying or hiding something.

It takes her awhile to trust people, but when she does, she's cautious.

**Well that's my OC! I'll update like, RIGHT NOW XD**


	4. Chapter 4- Leaving for a plain day

** So here is the next Chapter! I love U guys 3**

Mia accidently hit her head on the bedpost. She glanced up at the ice-blue walls. She threw off her white and black blankets, and glanced at her pitch-black backpack.

Her crossbow was, again, under her bed. She jumped out of her bed and slid her hand under, feeling the smooth charcoal surface. She threw on her black shorts and blue T-shirt, and because it was cold, her black hoodie. She looked in the mirror at her long, choppy-layered dark brown hair and tied it into a high-ponytail. She flipped her bangs, looking at her blue ipod. The contacts list was long. She scanned the names.

**Black**

**Bebe**

**Craig**

**Cartman**

**Clyde**

**Dan**

**Emmy**

**Jacob**

**Kalel**

**Kyle**

**Kenny**

**Kelly**

**Raven**

**Red**

**Stan**

**Skye**

**Tweek**

**Token**

"How the hell did I get them all on here anyway?" Mia said, pressing a green towel to her face. She looked at the jade around her neck, then at the headphones.  
"Huh, I wear these all the time." She said, looking at the mirror. She threw the towel back on the rack. "Hey Mia." A small voice said behind her. Okay, this one has green eyes. "Hey Mitch, what's up?" Mia asked him, looking down the hallway. "Where's Damie?" Mitchell shrugged, "I dunno, he went into the basement looking for a flashlight." Mia blinked at the eight-year old. "Well, I'll go get him then." She said, putting her backpack on her back.

**SKYE: UMM… HEY. WE'RE WAITING 4 U. MR. GARRISON IS GONE AGAIN.**

Mia sighed**. MIA: HEY, I'M COMING. 1 MINUTE, BRB. I HAVE 2 FIND MY BRO :/**

Damien came out from the basement, holding a dark red flashlight. "Found one!" He and Mitchell ran outside in the backyard, laughing. Mia shrugged and opened the front door. "Another day of pointless, Meaningless, school."


	5. Chapter 5- the beginning

**Wow… I've updated a lot so far! That's 3 chapters in one day! XD**

Mia walked into the classroom. "You didn't have to wait for me," She started.

"I was like... two minutes away, guys." Kalel shrugged. "_Some _of us didn't." She shot Cartman a glare. He stuck his tongue out at her. Mia sat beside her. "Once again," Emerald stated, looking at the large, empty desk at the head of the classroom. "We're alone." Kenny looked over at her. "Do you want my company than?" he smirked. She glanced at him, then at her paper, blushing slightly. Kalel gave a small sarcastic laugh. Black winked at Emerald, who stared at her paper again. "God, this sucks." Mia said, sliding her headphones down onto her neck. "This is too much- Gah! Pressure!" Tweek twitched, looking at more math problems. This time, there was Science when they were done. "Yea, can't we just go? I don't see the point in staying if there isn't a teacher here." Stan said, looking at the black board and then at the stack of Science textbooks on Mr. Garrison's desk. Kyle shrugged, looking at the board and doing it anyway. Daniel walked into the classroom with Butters a moment later, his jacket flowing slightly when a cold draft washed over the classroom. "Guys, I'm out. It's too fucking cold." Clyde said, almost falling into a broken tile on the floor. "No! I'm sick of our teacher being too damn afraid to even come to school! There isn't a point anymore! Anyone who wants to stop the fucking drones can get their asses outside!" Mia said, pushing herself off the seat and out the door. Kalel blinked, following her as she slammed the door. "Hey! Wait!" Dan said, chasing after them. Everyone but Cartman followed out the door. "I want to fight! I'll lead it!" Emerald called, racing out. Raven nodded, and Skye shyly followed Tweek as he shifted out the door.

The winds had picked up. "I'm going to get my crossbow. Anyone who wants to come, can meet back here at Six," She looked at the worried expressions on a few of them. "And bring a damn weapon." Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Of course I'll fight the fucking bastards who put us in this fucking position!" He yelled, causing Dan to quiver slightly. "Alright then. Anyone else who isn't a _pussy _is welcome to join us. Kalel?" Mia looked in her direction. "You know I'm coming." Kalel smirked.

**South park Elementary: 6:00, Friday, August 15, 2014; approximately 18 years and 7 months after the Apocalypse.**

A black crossbow was in her backpack as Mia walked down the now-dark street.

She thought of who would be there.

"Kalel- definitely. She wouldn't let Me down, she'd fight alongside me.

Skye- Maybe. Skye, Raven, Dan and Tweek were more protesters than warriors.

Emerald- Yea, probably. She'd say things like, 'I'll get to lead us!' or, 'I should go first!' So yea, she'd probably come.

Kyle- He'd worry about it so maybe? He'd go if Stan went, I guess.

Stan- He would be there if Kalel was there, he'd try to keep her safe.

Kenny- Oh he'll go if Black and Emmy go.

Black- Yea, he has his best friends to play 'warrior' with… Besides, he was an optimist so he'd think of it was a 'Fun new way to be a playboy and be all happy all the time.'

Craig- He's probably watching Red Racer. I doubt he will be there… Much to my dismay…

Jacob- I don't even have to ask, He'll be there with Kalel for sure.

Wendy- That's a big fat NO.

Bebe- she's at home, doing her nails or texting or something, I don't even LIKE Bebe.

Red- Maybe? I doubt it… Jacob would protect her if she DID go.

Daniel- He'd protest and worry about us going, he wouldn't want us to get hurt so he'd go, I bet.

She continued to walk along the sidewalk, seeing the school ahead of her. She could make out people behind the school. She sprinted ahead, running up to whoever decided to make a difference. "Hey," She said, taking out her crossbow. Some people stiffened. '_Kalel, Jacob, Dan, Skye, Raven, Kyle, Stan, Black, Red, Craig, Kenny, Butters?'_

"Butters what the hell are you doing here?" Mia asked, as Kalel took out her 9 mm silenced pistol. "Well, I wanted to c-come out and… well, help you fellas."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You, Butters, can take down 14 drones with a crossbow, and break into a Government security base, destroying all data that the drones ever destroyed South park _and _the world, return our lives to normal and help rebuild the town? As well as the population of the world and destroy all the evidence of the drones ever being created by the government by uploading the erase-data virus into the main computer and get past all the security codes, downloading the data to mask the fact that the world was under mass-global contamination by the destruction of an evacuation process that didn't happen and almost poisoned the world by smoke and destructive gasses? Really?" Mia snapped, the crossbow in her hand. Butters stepped back. "Oh hamburgers… nevermind! I can't do that at all!" Dan blinked. "Maybe not, but you can _help _us do it." Mia sent him a glare but sighed, "Sure." She said, looking at Kalel who nodded at her. Skye had her slingshot in her hand, and was behind Tweek, who was drinking WAY too much coffee, shaking. Craig rolled his eyes, a sharp knife visible from his jacket pocket. Raven held a frying pan behind her back, and Black held onto a baseball bat, which he was leaning on, winking at Kalel who flipped him off.

Jacob's weapons were beside him, making some shiver, not out of the weather, but off the _size _of them. Mia nodded at them, throwing her crossbow over her shoulder.

"Alright, we attack them at Midnight. If this is it for people, we'd better make a damn good team…" A voice was heard in the distance. Emerald swung her head behind her. Kelly snuck closer to Kenny, who held onto morning stars, and held her knife in her right hand. The girl ran up to them, her straight, dark brown hair and purple-blue eyes reflecting in the moonlight. She had a dark blue top and black leggings with black combat boots. Instead of a turquoise jade, hers was dark blue. She smirked, flipping her seemingly-perfect hair. "Mia, long-time-no-see." She smirked as Mia whispered one word, unreadable. "Jayden…"

**So far so good? XD comment for update!**


	6. Chapter 6- Cutting Codes

**You people are the best! I love you all ^^ But once again, umm… I thought I said that I'm not requesting OC's anymore, sorry :( But, I'm glad I have new, awesome players! XD**

Mia gasped, her eyes forming into a glare. "Why are you here?!" She spat, looking at her sister. Jayden smirked, "Trying to help a little, I don't want to see you hurt." She said in an almost-mocking way. Mia grit her teeth, the red laser pointing to Jayden's forehead. "When daddy left you, I chased after you. Don't forget that little sister."

"We're twins, genius. And I don't need you. I have my friends."

"I was born before you, AND you'll be dead trying to hack daddy's systems."

"He is NOT my father!"

"By blood and birth, Mia. By blood and birth."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Not going to happen. Daddy may need you- testing, or something."

"I'm not a fucking guinea pig!"

Craig turned his head towards them, "What?" He muttered.

"Just… Never-mind. Jayden, go back to him! I don't need you!"

"Why did you run away, Mia? Why do you isolate yourself from us?" Jayden said, walking towards her.

"I don't '_isolate' _myself from you, Jay! I stay away from you and Father," she spat out the word as if it was venom. "And it's because he left our mother with our two little brothers, and I HELPED them! You, Jay, you ran away like the pathetic person you are. GO TO HELL!" Mia raged, the crossbow's laser only turning more red. She placed her finger on the trigger. Jayden tilted her head and smirked again. "Where do you think I'm from?" She walked to the fence, looking at it. Mia hissed at her and followed her, Kalel walking behind them.

Kalel had her weapons stashed in either her pockets or her hands.

She narrowed her eyes at the barbed-wired metal gate that divided the lands.

They had to cross Canada to get to the center of the facility's power.

Mia took out a dark blue Laser, beginning to cut through the fence, a red-hot glow forming around the freshly cut edges.

Once it was open, Helicopter searchlights penetrated the spot. Mia backed away, ducking and rolling into the bushes. Raquet looked at them, her long black hair had two streaks on one side, pink and blue, that flew into the air as a breeze phased over them. Kyle snuck behind her, crouching under the radar. He motioned for them to go. "I think it's safe," he whispered, running to hide behind a large black building. Emerald nodded, racing through as Raquet dragged Pip through the fence. Stan took Kalel's hand, both blushing, and ran beside Kyle. Skye, Kenny, and Kelly made their way through the fence. "Don't touch the edges," Mia said, quietly. "They're hot."

Kelly nodded, running to the side, "I'm freaking out right now…" Skye said, grabbing tweek's arm. He nodded all-too-quickly. She looked at the sky with her light-blue eyes and ran her fingers through her short black hair, Skye looked at everyone, and grabbed her slingshot, watching drones cut off every tree. The oxygen was dying down- Drones wanted humanity's end to be a slow a painful one. Once everyone was out of the searchlight's radius, the proceeded to move along the factory building. Remains and drafts of what was once Canada floated along debris, making some cough and hold their mouths to prevent air poisoning or something else.

Mia walked alongside Kalel, who was looking down dark alleys. Raven snuck closer to them. "It looks like a ghost town, doesn't it?" She asked, shivering from the musty smell of old buildings and broken skyscrapers. Kalel nodded, walking more quickly.

Emerald passed them, ducking into a nearby building. "Right," she said, crouching in the corner with everyone else. "Who thinks I should be the leader?" She asked. Skye, Kenny, and Tweek raised their hands. Kalel looked at Mia, who shook her head. "Emmy, you never think things through…" She mumbled. "Kalel?" She said, standing next to Skye. "Who thinks Kalel or I should be leader?" Stan smiled. "I think Kalel should lead us," he said, smiling. "You're a great leader, Kalel." Kyle nodded. "all in favor of Kalel as our leader?" Stan said, raising his hand. Kyle, Jacob, Clyde and Stan raised their hands. "Mia?" Raven, Kelly, Drake and Craig.

"Hey," Mia said to Kalel, smiling. "Draw. We're partners now I guess." Kalel smiled, showing off white teeth. "Yea!" she exclaimed, smiling. Jayden narrowed her eyes. "I think I'm my own leader." She chirped, earning death glares and un-amused looks. Emerald quirked an eyebrow, "Right?" she said, glancing at Jayden.

The team watched as Drones flew into the open hangers of the facility. "Now then," Raquet said, leaning over to Dan, "How do we get in exactly?" Dan shrugged. "I suppose we could use Jayden's key-card if she has one, but other than that we watch out for security cameras. Dan said, sighing. "They didn't let Butters come then?"

Raquet shook her head. "What was his weapon anyway?" Dan shrugged again. "If I had known he was coming, I would have gave him one of mine," Mia looked at them. "Guys, let's go!" Blinking, Raquet rolled over to them on her roller-blades. Dan took out his pistol. "I hate the damn things…" he muttered, looking at the key-card slot. Jayden walked up to hit, pressing specific buttons. "I know you needed my help." Black glared at her. "Even I won't comment that- OR you!" Jayden winked at him and smirked. "You don't need to, I'm the one who's soul has the power to actually END the war once, and for all." Jayden said, inserting a key-card into the slot. Mia seethed. "NO YOU DON'T! You are just one of father's minions. I'm NOT his daughter anymore, I never was and I never will be!" She said, kicking the steel door as the green light flashed above it. She sprinted down the steps. "WRONG WAY, SISTER DEAR!" Jayden shouted, leaning on the concrete bar. Mia halted, half-skidding, and glared; gritting her teeth. "Which way." She said, between heavy breaths.

Jayden led them up the stairs, her hands on the raspy, sandpaper-like railing. It's texture was rough. Emerald fought to ran up, small blood trickles escaping her palms as she chased after Mia up the wicked steps. "Slow down!" she said, mending her bleeding hand. Raven dug through her brown bag, getting out bandages. "I look like a mummy… " Emerald said, sighing at the stinging sensation running through her hand. Raven nodded. "Yes, but you're tough." She smiled slightly as Mia burst open the next door, this one leading to a set of twisted, spiral steps that led upwards.

**So… I should update? :) Hope you liked Chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7- Tunnel Invasion

**Aww! You guys are too sweet to me ^^ I luv you all!**

Emerald chased Mia through the next two corridors. "Mia!" she said, her bandages bleeding. "I can't do this with _her _here! Yea, she can give us access to the Core, but how much do I need to sacrifice so that the Roaches and Drones are put down?!"

Mia pouted, gripping the crossbow. Jacob sighed. "We need teams. It's better operation." He said, standing behind Kalel. Raven nodded.

Jayden pulled out a black notebook from her dark blue hoodie pocket.

_Team 1) Kalel, Raven, Mia, Emerald, Stan_

_Team 2) Kelly, Kenny, Skye, Tweek, Kyle_

_Team 3) Jacob, Red, Drake, Black, Jayden_

_Team 4) Craig, Clyde, Dan, Raquet_

Jayden wrote the teams out and glanced at Mia. "Happy now?" she said, showing the book to everyone. Mia sighed quickly and nodded. "Yes. Let's go." She led Team 1 through the corridor on the left. "How do we talk to people then? I mean, the other teams." Stan said, following Kalel through the door. Raven shrugged. "I guess we just meet them when we're done." She said, close behind Emerald.

Mia reached in her backpack and pulled out a yellow flashlight. The bright light reflected in one of the sewer shafts that led under the core's reactor. "This way," she said, pointing down a dim tunnel, aligned with cheap yellow lights. Raven looked down the four options at the end. "Crossroads- which one do we take?" Mia looked in every tunnel. "Kalel and Stan, go through the first. Raven the second; Emmy the third. I'll take the fourth." Emerald nodded, proceeding to go down the third. "There's grates down there- we can talk through them right?" She said, already down it. Mia tilted her head as a reply. "Yea, good thinking Emmy." She ran down the last tunnel, edging at an intersection. There were voices, echoing. She pulled out her crossbow, aiming for the appearance of the three, over-sized, Dark brown and copper Roaches that had silver guns, each with a liquid purple-green mixture in the guns. She gulped, taking a small slow breath and turning the laser on. She aimed for the creature, a glare in her eye and an glowing red arrow in her crossbow, before pulling the trigger.

Kalel was halfway down the tunnel, Stan behind her. "I'm sorry that this happened…" He said, sitting near a grate. Kalel stopped. "Why? It's not your fault..." She tried to hide her blush. "I know… but… I feel so bad that you have to live with this, Kalel." She turned her head. "Stan, we need to go through there, it's the only way we can get back to Team 1…" she said, pointing to a crawlspace that crossed paths with the second tunnel.

"I can go through first."

"No, it's okay. I'm going,"

"No, Kalel, I will. I don't want you to get hurt…"

Kalel looked at him, and blinked. "I'm not going anywhere…"

Stan closed his mouth, leaning into Kalel. Their faces weren't hiding in blushes now.

Kalel opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Stan leaned closer to her. _TWPING!_

The ear-splitting screech echoed extremely loud down the tunnels. Kalel could hear a ringing deep in the back of her head. What happened? Two more loud cries.

"FUCK!" A loud scream came from the last tunnel. Kalel gasped. "Oh no!" Stan took her hand, both running out of the maze-like underground from a fire-escape air vent. Mia burst out of the tunnel, firing un-silenced arrows at the large Roaches. Emerald swung under the sewer's passage, and Raven ducked under the metal steam poles. Mia threw herself over the steam poles, and into the darkness. She felt shuddering from behind her. "It's okay Raven, it'll be okay." She said, whispering as the monsters cast shadows over the little light they had under the poles. Mia stopped breathing. The Roaches growled, screeching again. Mia closed her eyes. A pole slashed it's way beneath her, she stuck closer to the wall. Raven covered her mouth, quivering. Mia looked up and a sharp edge had hit her bottom lip. The right side began to bleed, a small stream of blood trickled down her chin. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. There was a pounding in her head as she heard her friend's screams. She coughed, and blood was in her hand. She felt her body hit the wall; A force much stronger than her own was above her- holding Mia in place. She watched Raven get taken away, to the pods. She could feel her eyes begin to close. '_No… I promise you- I'll save you all. Even Jayden. Raven, be brave… I know they smashed the Steam poles. I know they invaded the Fire escape and the Air vents. I'm sorry, Kalel. I'm sorry, Stan. I know that… they intruded the Sewer passage. I'm sorry, Emmy. I know that the other Teams have probably been compromised and captured. But if it's the last thing I do- I will free you. And I will track and kill the Drones and Roaches.'_

**You guys are the BEST! Next chap may be a while, but no worries! I'll try to update tomorrow ^^ **


End file.
